Warriors: Starclan's Last Chance
by Username.has.been.taken
Summary: Here is my amazing warrior cat story! It's like Erin Hunter's, but different clans and.... it's in a forest far away from the 4 clans. I call it a fan-fic because it really is a fan-fic, but using some different stuff as well. Hope you like it!
1. Introduction

**Warriors: Starclan's Last Chance ~Introduction~  
**

**This is a parody of Warriors by Erin Hunter, and I refuse to take credit for anything. Except the five amazing clan names: BrightClan, SmokeClan, NightClan, LakeClan and FernClan. And the cats' individual personas. I don't really feel like using ThunderClan, RiverClan, etc., so I use my own! Yay for me! Anyway, stay tuned for the prologue of my story (Warriors: Starclan's Last Chance). I love all the Warriors books, so I shall write about them. It's basically in a forest far away from the original four clans, and the five clans act like the four pretty much. Well, not personalities, just like, socially and stuff. Here's a bit about each clan:**

**NightClan: the mysterious and swiftest clan. NightClan uses speed to their advantage.**

**FernClan: the alert and strongest clan. FernClan uses their strength to their advantage.**

**BrightClan: the unexpected and fiercest clan. BrightClan uses their spontaneity to their advantage.**

**LakeClan: the cunning and shyest clan. LakeClan uses their smarts to their advantage.**

**SmokeClan: the evil clan. Do I really have to say anything else about them? Seriously. The guys are like, the Devil's own kitties.  
**

**~Uzi~**

**And if you want to make a cat for one of my clans, please PM me and give me this information. Copy and paste into PM. If you don't have mate, kits, apprentice, mentor, please just put "none".  
**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Pelt (length, colour, etc.):**

**Eyes:**

**Personality:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Mate:**

**Kits:**

**Apprentice:**

**Mentor:  
**


	2. List of Characters

**_NightClan_**

**Leader:**

**Stormstar, a pretty black, grey and white she~cat with yellow eyes _Apprentice- Lonepaw_**

**Deputy:**

**Shadowlight, a small black she~cat with blue eyes**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Brokenheart: a beautiful calico she~cat with leaf-green eyes _Apprentice- Leafpaw_**

**Warriors:**

**Smallfoot: a very tiny tortoiseshell she~cat with amber eyes _Apprentice- Skypaw_  
**

**Greystorm: a blind grey tom with pale blue eyes  
**

**Thundergaze: a very big ginger tabby tom with amber eyes _Apprentice- Greypaw_  
**

**Oneflame: a shaggy ginger and white tom with green eyes**

**Lightningsong: a small ginger tabby she~cat with yellow eyes _Apprentice- Snowpaw_  
**

**Blacknight: a black she~cat with amber eyes _Apprentice- Rockpaw_**

**Whitefire: a white tom with amber eyes**

**Fadedscar: a big black tom with a huge scar over one eye _Apprentice- Silentpaw_**

**Queens**

**Yellowleaf: a ginger tabby with amber eyes _Kits- Turtlekit, Flowerkit, Bluekit_**

**Tigerfang: a big dark tabby with green eyes _Expecting kits_  
**

**Brightflower: a long-haired grey-blue queen with pale green eyes _Kits- Jaykit, Pebblekit_  
**

**Lily: a tortoiseshell-tabby ex-kittypet with pale brown eyes _Kits- Cloverkit, Dawnkit, Mudkit, Tigerkit, Shadowkit_**

**Elders:**

**Birdsong: a dark ginger she~cat with amber eyes**

**Spiderstep: a small black tom with grey eyes**

**Fallensky: a dark tabby she~cat with amber eyes  
**

**Apprentices:**

**Lonepaw: a small black she~cat with grey eyes**

**Leafpaw: a big tortoiseshell she~cat with green eyes**

**Skypaw: a tiny silver tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Greypaw: a silver tabby tom with green eyes**

**Snowpaw: a fluffy white she~cat with green eyes**

**Rockpaw: a big brown/grey tom with amber eyes**

**Silentpaw: a small siamese she~cat with grey eyes**

************  
**

_**FernClan:**_

**Leader:**

**Firestar: a big ginger tabby tom with green eyes _Apprentice: Featherpaw_  
**

**Deputy:**

**Shadowfrost: a small black and white she~cat with grey eyes _Apprentice: Hollypaw_  
**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Silentstep: a silver tabby she~cat with blue eyes  
**

**Warriors:**

**Strongheart: a big dark tabby tom with yellow eyes**

**Dayleaf: a small golden she~cat with green eyes _Apprentice: Nightpaw_  
**

**Greypool: a big silver tabby she~cat with blue eyes**

**Frostpelt: a white tom with grey eyes _Apprentice: Ravenpaw_  
**

**Bluefeather: a blue-grey she~cat with blue eyes**

**Sandfoot: a very pale ginger tom with amber eyes**

**Birdflight: a white and grey tom with green eyes  
**

**Firestripe: a odd-eyed (one green eye, one blue) white tom with an orange stripe down his back**** _Apprentice: Icepaw_**

**Queens:**

**Shadownight: a dark silver tabby with deep blue eyes _Kits- Flowerkit, Greykit, Heatherkit_  
**

**Mudfoot: a dark brown tabby with amber eyes _Kits- Lionkit, Tallkit_**

**Elders:**

**Thornfoot: a grey-brown tom with deep green eyes**

**Snowberry: an albino she~cat (white pelt, red/pinkish eyes)**

**Deepheart: a dark silver tabby she~cat with deep blue eyes**

**Apprentices:  
**

**Featherpaw: a ginger tabby she~cat with yellow eyes**

**Hollypaw: a black she~cat with green eyes**

**Nightpaw: a black tom with yellow eyes**

**Ravenpaw: a blue-black tom with blue eyes**

**Icepaw: a white she~cat with grey eyes**

**************

_**BrightClan**_

**Leader:**

**Cloverstar: a golden tabby she~cat with leaf-green eyes**

**Deputy:**

**Silverspirit: a silver tabby tom with light blue eyes**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Ravenfall: a small black and white she~cat with green eyes _Apprentice: Kestrelpaw_  
**

**Warriors:**

**Greyfrost: a grey tabby and white she~cat with freaky silver (SILVER, not grey, SILVER) eyes _Apprentice: Cometpaw_  
**

**Sparrowsong: a big dark brown tabby she~cat with bright green eyes _Apprentice: Fallenpaw_  
**

**Raincloud: a dark grey she~cat with light green eyes  
**

**Larkwing: a white tom with deep green eyes  
**

**Glowingember: a black she~cat with bright amber eyes _Apprentice: Honeypaw_  
**

**Lostmemory: a small black tom with grey eyes**

**Foxpelt: a reddish-brown tom with blue eyes**

**Queens:**

**Moonflower: a small grey and white she~cat with violet eyes _Kits- Violetkit, Dustkit, Nightkit, Shykit_**

**Singleheart: a light brown she~cat with pale brown eyes _Expecting kits_  
**

**Elders:**

**Skypelt: a light blue-grey tom with pale blue eyes**

**Featherstone: a black and white tom with grey eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Kestrelpaw: a small brown she~cat with blue eyes**

**Cometpaw: a dark silver tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Fallenpaw: a small calico tom with amber eyes**

**Honeypaw: a golden she~cat with green eyes**

**************

_**LakeClan:**_

**Leader:**

**Silverstar: a silver tabby she~cat with golden eyes _Apprentice: Brindlepaw_  
**

**Deputy:**

**Singlenight: a dark silver tabby tom with yellow eyes**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Willowtree: a pale tortoiseshell-tabby she~cat with pale green eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Iceshadow: a fluffy white she~cat with dark grey eyes  
**

**Nightfire:**** a black tom with amber eyes**

**Rosethorn: a dark brown tabby she~cat with deep green eyes _Apprentice: Freepaw_  
**

**Sparrowtail: a grey-brown she~cat with brown eyes**

**Tanglevine: a dark ginger tabby tom with deep green eyes _Apprentice: Thornpaw_  
**

**Jaystripe: a pale grey tom with bright aqua eyes**

**Ivyeyes: a leopard-marked she~cat with green eyes _Apprentice: Poppypaw_  
**

**Tearshadow: a half-blind black and white she~cat with pale grey eyes**

**Snowstorm: a grey and white tom with green eyes ****_Apprentice: Mountainpaw_******  


**Queens:**

**Morningsun: a dark brown tabby with golden eyes _Kits- Bumblekit, Riverkit, Fallenkit_  
**

**Fallenfeather: a pale brown and white queen with blue-green eyes _Kits- Birdkit, Poppykit, Moonkit, Littlekit_  
**

**Elders:**

**Mistynight: a dark grey she~cat with blue eyes**

**Honeyfeather: a pale ginger she~cat with yellow eyes**

**Birdwhistle: a black tom with blue eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Mountainpaw: a pale grey tom with dark amber eyes**

**Freepaw: a white she~cat with amber eyes**

**Thornpaw: a dark brown tabby tom with pale green eyes**

**Poppypaw: a tortoiseshell she~cat with dark brown eyes**

**Brindlepaw: a brindle she~cat with green eyes  
**

**************

**_SmokeClan:_**

**Leader:**

**Thornstar: a big black tom with yellow eyes _Apprentice: _****_Wolfpaw_****  
**

**Deputy:**

**Moonstorm: a small black she~cat with blue eyes**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Nightwing: a sleek black she~cat with yellow eyes _Apprentice: Eaglepaw_  
**

**Warriors:**

**Snowfire: a dark ginger and white she~cat with blue eyes _Apprentice: Moonpaw_  
**

**Blackpelt: a black tom with grey eyes  
**

**Darkstripe: a dark silver tom with yellow eyes  
**

**Silverwhisp: a small pale silver tabby she~cat with deep blue eyes  
**

**Shadeheart: a light brown tabby she~cat with bright green eyes _Apprentice: Heronpaw_  
**

**Tigerfur: a big orange and black tabby tom with green eyes  
**

**Jeweledeye: a small tortoiseshell she~cat with brown eyes flecked with rainbow colours _Apprentice: Stormpaw_  
**

**Burningheart: a golden tabby tom with amber eyes _Apprentice: Leafpaw_  
**

**Queens:**

**Fallenleaf: a brown tabby with deep green eyes**

**Rainfall: a dark silver tabby with pale blue eyes _Kits- Windkit, Longkit, Firekit, Lonekit_  
**

**Tanglefoot: a dark brown tabby with bright green eyes _Kits- Tigerkit, Lightningkit, Stormkit_  
**

**Elders:**

**Poppyflower: a grey-brown she~cat with deep green eyes**

**Heavyheart: a big black and white tom with amber eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Wolfpaw: a dark silver tabby and white tom with dark amber eyes  
**

**Eaglepaw: a light brown tabby tom with pale green eyes  
**

**Moonpaw: a black and white she~cat with blue eyes  
**

**Heronpaw: a dark grey she~cat with yellow eyes  
**

**Stormpaw: a dark silver tabby tom with grey eyes  
**

**Leafpaw: a tortoiseshell-tabby she~cat with deep green eyes**

**************

**Cats & Animals Outside Clans**

**Mercedes (Merky): a big grey male rat that lives in the mountain that gives a home to Starcave (truce with Merky)  
**

**Sitka: a big black she~wolf  
**

**Snow: a white she~cat loner**

**Ice: a white tom loner (brother of Snow)**

**If you've read all the way down here, give yourself a gold star! And sorry for being a pain in the butt with my long writing.**

**Thank you's**

**To Norix for making Snowstorm, LakeClan warrior  
**

**~Uzi~  
**


	3. Prologue

**Warriors: Starclan's Last Chance**

**Based on the books by Erin Hunter  
**

_**~Prologue~**_

** He raced through the forest, running after the sandy tom. He wasn't about to give up, for he wanted revenge, for he had been waiting for a long time. He looked down at his paws. He had been running for so long. But he had to put that aside, for he might have a chance to kill again. He enjoyed killing, the sensation of control over their rapidly fading lives. He had killed so many, and it felt so good. He grinned, his tongue dancing over his sharp pointed teeth, designed to rip, tear, and kill, his favourite sports. He loved seeing their pathetic selves writhe in pain as they fought to live. He loved knowing how much it hurt them, leaving all their loved ones behind. But the thing he loved most, was knowing that they never stood a chance. He remembered his family, and how everything he loved had been ripped from his life, leaving a gaping hole that nothing would ever fill. Nothing, except the lives of others. They had taken everything he loved, and they needed to pay. He shook his head and focused his attention back on his next victim, who was still running. The sandy warrior turned sharply to the left, but that was no trouble for him. He followed the warrior's every step, gaining on him. The grey warrior was no longer in sight. He grinned again. It was too easy. The sandy warrior came to a clearing, and stopped. He lay in the bushes, waiting.**

**"Birdflight! Birdflight?" The sandy warrior called. He crept closer, stepping on leaves and snapping twigs beneath his powerful paws. He gave a menacing growl. He wanted his victim to be afraid. "Birdflight? Is that you? It-it's not funny!" The warrior called. He licked his lips. This would be fun. He stepped out of the bushes. He watched the sandy warrior turn around. "Who-who're you?" The sandy warrior asked him. **

**"Nobody to be messed with." He replied. He lunged for the sandy warrior's throat. He felt the last attempt at survival as the flailing cat's claws scratched his side. He felt his teeth sink into his victim's flesh, and felt the warm blood gushing onto the forest floor, and in under his claws. Satisfied, he left the body of the warrior lying on the ground, and padded away into the bush. And Dustpelt of FernClan lay dead upon the floor.  
**


End file.
